


Your Eyes

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Actor!Brian, Actor!Carter, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe- Musician, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Secret Relationship, Singer!Owen, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both in the public eye and hiding their relationship is getting to Owen.  When a fight threatens to end their happiness, Owen does the only thing he can think of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_quick_drink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/gifts).



> Filling a prompt from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) (prompt in endnotes).

Owen and Carter were both at the top of their game when they met- Owen a famous singer coming from a theatre background, and Carter an amazing actor from a long line of movie industry professionals.  While Owen had been out for years as gay, Carter was keeping his bisexuality to himself.  Thus their secret relationship began.

It wasn’t as though Owen really minded.  He was a very private person, unused to American media and paparazzi that were more invasive into celebrities’ lives than they were in the UK.  Of course people picked up on their relationship but it was easily brushed off that they were simply good friends, having met through a mutual acquaintance, fellow actor Brian who happened to be a huge fan of Owen’s.  As it ended up, Brian was one of the few people to know the truth about their relationship.

That meant it was inevitably  _him_ that both Carter and Owen called after having a huge fight.  They had been dating for a couple years by then and Owen was tired of making up excuses and hiding.  Carter was still scared it could tank both of their careers.  Apparently Owen’s argument that Brian still being on top in Hollywood after coming out earlier that month wasn’t enough. He simply wanted that same happiness Brian had with his partner Dom, to be able to share that with the world, instead of hiding Carter away like a bad secret.

“What do I do Bri?” Owen asked, sighing dejectedly into the phone.  “I think I really pushed him this time.”

“He’s overwhelmed O.  It’s a different animal out here.  You don’t have that same kind of pressure to conform that we do.”

“Yeah, but that didn’t stop you.”  Brian hadn’t had a boyfriend since becoming famous so no one had known the bright-faced heartthrob was actually bisexual.  Dom was the first steady boyfriend he’d had in years, but he never denied who the man was to him and came out officially during a daytime talk show.

“And I’m not Carter.”  Brian heaved a sigh of his own.  “Look, you do know that he loves you right?”  When Owen answered in the affirmative he added, “And you do realize this has nothing to do with being embarrassed by you or... ashamed of your relationship.”

“I know.”  Carter had told him as much- and he believed him- but it didn’t change the fact that it hurt a whole hell of a lot.

“Hold on...”  Brian huffed after a moment.  “That’s Carter on the other line.  Want me to three-way this?”

“No... I’m gonna go.  I leave for a concert in the morning anyway.  Maybe by the time I get home he’ll have cooled off.”

He could hear the frown in Brian’s voice as he replied, “Hey, don’t let this change things with you guys.  You deserve each other and I want you to be happy.”  Owen was told to keep him updated and to call if he needed anything.

Owen couldn’t help but feel like he’d completely screwed things up this time, especially when Carter never came home to see him off, ignoring all his calls and texts.

* * *

The eleven hour flight from LAX to London had given him plenty of time to think, and whatsmore to write.  It was something he’d always done, scribbling out his feelings into song form.  Occasionally something became of them and other times he simply crumbled them into a ball and threw them away.

This one had been crushed angrily, however before he could ask a flight attendant to dispose of it he thought better of it.  He opened his hand, looking once more at the words he had written.  The corner of his mouth turned up, a tune playing in his head to go with the lyrics.

When he walked out of Heathrow he had a new song in his head, one he had special plans for.

* * *

A couple days later he was on stage in front of a sold out crowd.  In the middle of his planned set he motioned for his band to relax and take a break, telling the audience he had something new for them.  “It’s a song I wrote for someone... really special to me.”  There were lots of whistles and cheers and Owen grinned.  “Why don’t we give them a call and see if they like it?”

He took out his cell phone, punching in Brian’s cell as he took a seat at the piano.  Since Carter wasn’t picking up his own phone, he’d made arrangements for Brian to be with him.  He only hoped Carter wouldn’t be bullheaded enough to refuse just to listen to him.

Brian must have put the man in his place because he grumbled out a “Hello” when the phone was picked up.

“Hey,” Owen greeted, suddenly nervous.  “I’m, uh, on stage right now.”  He smiled at the crowd, pausing as they cheered.  “And everyone here wanted me to call you so I could sing you a little something.”

“Okay?”  Carter’s confusion was clear but Owen recognized the curiosity in his lover’s voice.

Owen set the phone on top of the piano. He played a couple notes to loosen his fingers before he began to play.  The melody was simple with a slightly somber tone to it with notes of a more hopeful nature layered on top of it.  As always though when Owen opened his mouth to sing, his voice was pure emotion.

_Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes,_

_Can't get them out of my mind._

_And I find I can't hide, from your eyes._

_The ones that took me by surprise,_

_The night you came into my life._

_Where there's moonlight, I see your eyes._

Voice drifting deeper, pushing more power from his lungs, Owen allowed the almost mournful melody to float through the air.

_How'd I let you slip away, when I'm longing so to hold you?_

_Now I'd die, for one more day,_

‘ _Cause there's something I should've have told you._

_Yes, there's something I should've have told you,_

_When I looked into your eyes._

He could hear his band offering up some soft cords, something they did without any real prompting from him.  It was a product of working so long together and having simply read what little he actually had written down earlier that day.  The music mixed together in a crescendo and Owen felt every emotion he had pour into the song.

_Why does distance make us wise?_

_You were the song all along, and before the song dies,_

_I should tell you, I should tell you,_

_I have always loved you..._

_You can see it in my eyes._

As the music died away, the crowd was roaring.  Owen quirked his lips and nodded in thanks, his emotions running too high to do more than that.  He brushed the tears away that were building in his eyes, knowing he was smearing his black eyeliner and not caring.

He picked up the phone, putting it to his ear with a hopeful smile.  “What’d you think?” he inquired.  He couldn’t hear anything but figured that had a lot to do with the screaming audience.  He motioned for them to settle, asking, “Can you hear me?”

Owen frowned when he didn’t hear an answer, pulling the phone away to look at it.  However what he found made his heart sink.  The call was no longer connected and he wondered just when it had been dropped.

There was a lull in the crowd just before they started cheering again.  Owen turned to find the source was one Carter Verone stepping out onto the stage, Brian hiding just in the wings, smiling encouragingly with Dom at his back.  Owen realized that their friend had brought Carter to him after letting him in on the plan the day before.

“I heard the whole thing,” Carter replied, offering him a sad smile as tears stung his eyes.  “I’m so sorry Carino.”  Before Owen could reply, Carter was across the space, wrapping him into his arms and kissing him.

The deafening roar of the crowd faded away, the lights, everything.  All his being was focused onto this one moment, his connection with Carter.  Owen let out a laugh as they parted, foreheads pressed together as tears that had refused to fall earlier did so then.  “I love you Carino,” Carter murmured, however the mic on Owen’s head picked it up loud and clear.

“I love you too.”  Carter smiled before slotting their mouths together in another kiss, a promise of their new lives to come.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Owen's background in theatre was inspired by Luke Evan's actual theatre background and was the inspiration for picking “Your Eyes” as the song Owen “composes” since Luke played Roger from RENT in London's production of the musical. And Carter's background of coming from a family in the movie industry is a nod to Cole Hauser's own heritage as the great-grandson of Henry Warner (yes, as in Warner Brothers). So just a little fun I chose to add into things.
> 
> Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP is a famous singer and person B is a famous actor, they have been in a secret relationship for years and one day they get into a fight and A writes a song for B, calls them in the middle of their show and plays it for them.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
